Scrote Pictures
by Duyouk
Summary: Carl Wheezer, Llama Lord of the Universe. A joint fanfiction written by me and my friend, Matt. (please don't read this, it's bad on purpose)


Carl Wheezer is no ordinary ginger. He is an ultra ginger with suspenders of gold and a sexual attraction to llamas and Jimmy's mom. His scapula is the same and randomly spouts provocative parmesan comments at those it finds attractive. One day, Carl began forvisiting his friendo-buddo James Nutron. James was working on a secret bitch for Carl to pimp with his robot llama army. The bitchbot's name is Squirrel.

"This is my bitchbot," James whispered, "I am doing a make of it all on my own."

"Is good bitchbot?" Carl say. James smiles pervertedly.

"Is gooder than the goodest of bitch good."

"Perfection."

Carl grabs the bitchbot by the silicone titties and takes a sniff of Goddard's urethra.

"Ooooooh," Carl moans, "my scapula tingles with anticipation." purrs Carl as he licks Goddard's metallic ear. Goddard do a shiver and cry in agony.

James say, "No! Goddrod not want a licking of the Carl!"

Carl glared at James, "My scapula will not have this insubordination!"

Goddrod do a squat and lays egg of kelp forest.

James whisper close to Carl's ear, "Is kelpy fear egg?"

Carl's scapula trembled with pleasure, "Omelette du fromage~"

James stand on one toe and screech, "Consume egg or die, knucklehead!" James then did a backflip off of the Eiffel Tower and commit the killing of self in a fashionable Bulgarian waltz.

Carl cried out to James, "Do not forget milk and bread at store and remember to trade llama droppings for 3 pebble."

James come back with two pebble. Carl roar.

"How dare you defy the LLAMA LORD!" exclaimed Carl. Goddrod take shit all over replica of Ashton Kutcher.

Goddrod whisper, "... you just get punk..." in robot dog speak.

Carl stormed out of the lab and coughed on Juddlybong.

She swooned as he splattered acidic bacteria all over her left arm hairs. Juddlybong sniff and purr.

"Good god, Carl," she muttered, trying to conceal her groans of imminent pleasure.

Carl bark at Juddlybong, "No."

Shiver of fuck go down Juddlybong spine. She could not do a taking of it anymore. She want the Llama Lord all for self.

Llama Lord ain't havin' that.

Carl use rocket shoes built into disco flats to blast off to LegoLand, but instead do a flap-flap to Candy Bar.

There, he meets world renowned dog trainer Libbers.

Libbers to a kiss of Sheen on chin. Sheen do a swoon like a gorilla.

Carl sneezed in disgust. He carried on his master plan of infecting the world with the Llama Virus.

Carl belched, "You guys are such salmon!"

Sheen faint and Libbers die.

Bald fatty of Candy Bar emerged, "What kill my customers, yeh yeh?"

Carl hides under a table made of glass, but fat candy man not see because blind.

Bald fatty pull out stick and swack table. "Gonna get you, Crowl, yeh yeh!"

Carl emerge from under glass table and make large doodoo on Nick Dicknean's marble skateboard.

Nick fall from smell. Skateboard crash into Cindabane's vulva.

Cindabane do a helping of eat blonde hair. Sheen wake up from faint, Libbers wake up from dead.

"Yuck yuck, Libbers" say Sheen, "you smell!" Sheen holds his nose. Libbers gives him a look of angry and emits a loud growling noise.

"GgtttatrrrraaaAAAHHHAAAHHGASHAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Carl now grow frustration and also give a look of angry. Carl shout, "You have shown the utmost disrespect towards your Llama Lord! I demand sacrifice at hands of volcanic Libbers' mouth!"

Sheen make face and say, "Libbers' volcanic mouth crunch and burn eggroll." Just then, Sheen's left hand turned into a crab. Crab's name was Crabola. Crabola was a bitch.

Sheen bite Crabola and die.

Crabola live!

Crabola hop to Llama Lord's curly mop on his and sticks a stick in it to make it an actual mop. Llama Lord Cal become pleased.

James return from death of liver and Goddrod stick rod in James. James squeal like fire man.

Llama Lord Carl becomes displeased again and orders the execution of Crabola.

Carl sniffed and started to turn into a giant lobster made up of every Lil B song in existence.

Lil B Based God not only god now.

Libbers sniff self and become die again, this time for good.

Just kidding. Is doing lie thing again.

No, but she really did die this time.

Anyway, Goddard discovered Hugh Nutron in the Candy Bar. He discover Hugh give bald fat candy man a camera made of leftover skin from Nick's scrotum. Fat candy man scream, "Time to take scrote pictures, yeh yeh!"

Both chuckle at burp quietly.


End file.
